


Sérénade

by RoEstel



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 莫扎特写了一封情书，然后拿去向他的老朋友达蓬特寻求建议。达蓬特给了音乐神才一个绝妙的建议。旧文搬运
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri, 米扎/flo萨
Kudos: 8





	Sérénade

“我最亲爱的朋友，请您为我看一看……”

达·彭特用他的羽毛笔笔尖都能猜出来这只蹦蹦跳跳的百灵要来让自己看的是什么。不，绝对不是新的曲子，他能用自己正在写的这首诗起誓，莫扎特拿来请求他看的，绝对是……

“……我今天新写的情书吧！”

达·彭特痛苦地用羽毛笔挠了挠脑门，天知道自己的挚友又被哪位年轻的小姐迷住了，这段时间总是跑来让他看自己写的情书，还非让自己帮他修改，因为“您可是当下最优秀的诗人之一！”

无奈地想着，达·蓬特接过了好友固执地挡在他刚刚正在写的那首诗上方的羊皮纸——上面涂涂改改，写着一篇半诗半文的东西：“不知那位幸运的小姐是否还喜欢您上一篇大作？”

莫扎特手肘撑在桌子上，隔着桌子从反着看自己写的那封情书。他们两个人的额头只差一厘米就能碰在一起，达·彭特甚至觉得自己都能感觉到莫扎特最喜欢涂在眼睛边上的金粉那亮闪闪的光芒了。

专心于赏析好友情书的达·蓬特直到看完了那封短小却带着快要溢出来的跃动爱意的情书之后才发现，以前最喜欢叽叽喳喳给他解释这里是什么意思、那里是什么比喻的家伙今天莫名的安静，只是盯着他看完自己写的情书。然后达·彭特意识到莫扎特没有回答自己刚刚无意问的那个问题。

在维也纳竟然能有某位小姐能顶得住沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特的攻势？达·彭特不无好笑地想，如果不是他只对女性有兴趣，他都想跟这个由奇思妙想的浪漫和新奇大胆的轻佻组合而成的家伙在一起了，更不用说他还是那样美丽的一支幻想曲！

想到这里，达·彭特带着一分惋惜、两分好奇、七分幸灾乐祸、还有零分同情地问：“……不会是我想的那样吧，沃菲？”

金色在达·彭特双目的不远处闪了几下，莫扎特没有回答，只是信心满满地拍了拍达·彭特手里的稿子，反问道：“您竟然对我没信心吗！”

“我的莫扎特大师！”达·彭特夸张地一下子张开双臂，“您不会突然被维特附身了吧，您以前可从没有对一个姑娘如此费心！光是您拿到我这里来求修改的情书和诗，就已经有……我数数……十一封了！在我与您相处的这两年里，根据我的粗浅观察，我一直以为比起专情于某一位美丽的小姐，您更喜欢与所有自己喜欢的小姐们调情。”

莫扎特向前弯下腰，隔着桌子探身把挚友那夸张的两只胳膊给掰了回来，露出一个招牌的莫扎特笑容，那种露齿、挑起嘴角、带动眼角的金色、灿烂得让人着迷的微笑：“的确如此，我亲爱的洛伦佐，我喜欢与所有我喜欢的小姐们调情~但是这些情书，是给一个特别的人的特别的情书~”

达·彭特下意识地去看开头的称谓——一般这里都是类似于“我的太阳”、“我的星星”之类千篇一律的称呼，纵使他达·彭特也实在想不出来什么新奇的称呼了，所以他之前还真没留意过莫扎特写的称谓是……

Comme*？一个副词？

“如此的神秘，你可真的是引发了我的好奇心，沃尔夫冈。”达·彭特用手指弹了弹写着称呼的地方，“我可不相信没有你追不到的姑娘，因为你，我的朋友，有当今最优秀的词作家，做你的后盾。你的笑容加上我的诗句，我们所向披靡！”说到这里，“当今最优秀的词作家”身体前倾，靠近一脸不置可否的音乐天才，“如果我帮你追到了那位小姐，你就告诉我她是谁，作为你最好的朋友，我可是要帮你把把关的。”

莫扎特突然笑了起来，是那种轻盈的、莫名的让人觉得愉快的笑声，他拍拍挚友的肩膀：“一言为定，洛伦佐，但我可是不抱什么希望的。”还不等达·彭特问出来，莫扎特就自顾自地说了下去，回答了他想要问的问题，“我所喜欢上的那个人，是不怎么喜欢我的，也不是，他大概是不在乎我的。那个人只是说让我呆在自己的位置，‘我们就会相安无事’。”

达·彭特不知道自己是不是该感谢这位素未谋面的小姐，竟然可以让他有幸看到从来不会愁眉苦脸的沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特露出近似于——只是近似于——沮丧的表情。想及至此，词作家不由得笑出了声——那种大人看到小孩子为得不到的玩具而一筹莫展的时候的笑声。

“哈哈哈，沃菲，我的朋友啊，哈哈哈，你是不是忘记了什么，”在莫扎特佯装愠怒的注视下，达·彭特依旧在笑，“你对那位小姐的痴迷既然到了这样的地步，为什么不用你最擅长的表达方式向她表达爱意呢？我记得你说过，你自己就是音乐，你的一个音符就是一个单词，一段旋律就是一句话语。那既然你想要表达爱意的话，有什么能比一首浪漫缠绵的小夜曲更合适呢？”

————————————————————

“萨列里先生！冒昧拜访很是抱歉，但是我实在是太想与您分享我最新作的这首小夜曲了！”

被呼唤的宫廷首席乐师毫不惊讶地回头，下意识垂头整理了一下领花，又下意识地掩盖自己平日不苟言笑的嘴角在此时上扬的那一丝弧度。

“当然，莫扎特先生，这将是我莫大的荣耀。”

莫扎特字面意义上“蹦蹦跳跳地”坐到了刚刚萨列里坐的位置上，谱子直接塞给了安静地站在琴凳边的宫廷乐长。

下一秒，萨列里就被流畅而又轻柔缠绵的音符包裹住，一只甜美灵动的夜莺绕着这个总是以阴沉示人的音乐家哼唱着夜色里最美丽的部分，像是邀请，又像是哀求。这只鸟儿最后甚至衔住了大师精细的领花，似乎是想要将他带入如夜色一样浓重深沉的爱意中。

“您……您喜欢它吗？”

萨列里如梦初醒，傍晚温暖的余晖打在钢琴前的金发音乐家身上，使得他看上去毛茸茸的。刚刚那只夜莺的主人正期盼地看着他，而萨列里并不明白莫扎特在期盼什么，自己这个平庸的人能给他什么呢！

“它很美，莫扎特先生。我相信任何一位姑娘听了这首小夜曲都一定会爱上您的。”

莫扎特笑了，眼角的星星被带动着跳跃。

“谢谢您，安东尼奥。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *法语comme翻译成英语是as，再想一想萨列里大师的名字Antonio Salieri，一切尽在不言中。查了下资料，莫扎特应该是会一些英语的。  
> *历史上莫扎特是在遇到达·蓬特之前一年与康康结婚的，这里就假装莫扎特没结婚~


End file.
